¡Estúpida imaginación!
by AngieKurosaki-RK
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 13. Kurosaki se queda solo en casa, mientras Teru está en la playa divirtiéndose de una peculiar forma con sus amigos… a veces nuestra mente nos juega malas bromas.


Dengeki Daisy y todos sus personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Kyousuke Motomi. Yo sólo los uso con el propósito de divertirme y etc., etc.

_"__La verdad es que, en vez de molestarte, _

_lo que realmente quiero es abrazarte muy fuerte._

_Por favor, contéstame, te amo tanto que me voy a volver loco"_

* * *

Era la tarde del segundo día desde que Teru se fue a la playa con sus amigos, a un "campamento de estudio" y apenas Kurosaki la sabía lejos, comenzó a extrañarla. Y es que el Jefe no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para regañarlo por no aceptar ir con ella -cuando en realidad es lo que se moría de hacer- y más desde que Riko regresó y le entregó la cajita musical.

Luego de estar en el Ohanabatake una vez más, volvió a casa y dejó el regalo de Teru en su habitación; no sin antes mirarlo de nuevo con una ligera sonrisa en la cara; no hacía falta decir cuánto significaba ese pequeño detalle. Fue un regalo perfecto. Teru realmente sabía demasiado de él, mucho más de lo que alguna vez quiso que supiera. Aunque claro, el regalo era para Daisy y no para el matón de Kurosaki.

Decidió que lo mejor era distraer su mente y ponerse a leer algún libro o limpiar un poco el departamento; no conseguiría nada si seguía pensando en esas cosas. Echó un vistazo al lugar y notó que desde que Teru lo ayudaba "voluntariamente" con la limpieza, no quedaba mucho por hacer.

—Bien, un rato finalmente a solas y no sé qué hacer — Se quedó de pie pensativo, mientras hacía una mueca — ¿Qué no era eso lo que querías? Teru te invitó y tú dijiste… — suspiró y bajó la mirada.

Las palabras del Jefe resonaban en su cabeza _"Eres un idiota, deberías haber sido honesto contigo mismo y haber dicho sí" _

— "El mar estaba increíble" — imitó a Riko, mordiéndose la lengua por la rabia. Suficiente. Él está aquí y ella está ahí, punto.

Se dirigió al estante del fondo, revolvió algunos discos, eligió uno sin prestarle tanta atención y lo introdujo en el reproductor; en cuestión de segundos la música comenzó a sonar. Con toda la calma del mundo, se sentó en el sofá y hojeó algunas notas que Teru había dejado sobre la mesita del centro.

Sorpresivamente, los apuntes de Teru le habían parecido muy interesantes y los leía mientras movía la cabeza y el pie al ritmo de la música. De repente, empezó a sonar "Girls just to want to have fun" de Cyndi Lauper (xD). Kurosaki levantó la vista de las hojas con la intención de disfrutar más esa pegadiza canción.

La música continuó y en su cabeza se empezaban a formar imágenes que a él no le gustaban para nada…

Teru bailaba alegre de la vida y sin tanta timidez – de hecho muy provocativamente a su parecer- en medio de la playa con sus amigos, como si no hubiese un mañana.

— I want to be the one to walk in the sun…— Teru cantaba a todo pulmón y parecía tomarse muy en serio la canción — Oh girls! they wanna have fun, oh girls just wanna have... ! — Y es que ser bajita y de copa A no era un motivo para no verse sexy. El viento hacía lo suyo moviendo su cabello al mismo tiempo que Teru no dejaba de bailar al compás de la música. El sol, sólo le daba un ambiente más divertido a la escena.

Kurosaki entrecerró los ojos. _¡Esa idiota! ¡Podría haber muchos lolicones pervertidos por ahí! ¿En qué diablos está pensando?_ — pensó enfadado para sí mismo. Las imágenes seguían viniendo a su mente; Teru cantando y sus amigos animándola, haciendo los coros.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas y se regañó por tener ese tipo de pensamientos estúpidos. Era realmente patético. Se iba a volver loco si continuaba así.

_Girls just to wanna have fun_ – la canción disminuía de intensidad hasta perderse. Los breves segundos sin música, lo trajeron a la realidad.

Más tranquilo y con esas ideas fuera de la cabeza, respiró profundamente, descansó la espalda en el sofá y sonrió, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. La verdad es que en el fondo, le agradaba que Teru se haya tomado unos días de descanso para divertirse, se los merecía; e incluso si bailaba, sabía que lo haría muy a su manera. Básicamente, siendo Teru. No hacía falta decir más.

Aunque por otro lado, Kurosaki nunca la había visto bailar, bueno sí, la había visto en un par de ocasiones pero nada en serio, sólo bromas; ni siquiera sabía si a ella le gustaba hacerlo. Aun quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir sobre la chica.

— _Algún día, la tendré en la playa solo para mí _— pensó tranquilo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo ambiguas que eran sus palabras. Si Riko pudiera leer sus pensamientos, sería hombre muerto — _No es que lo haya pensado en un contexto sexual, ¡no, no! ¡Pero esa bruja malinterpreta todo!_

Nuevamente se puso de pie y apagó el reproductor. Definitivamente hoy era un día raro, por decir lo menos.

— Esa estúpida… conociendo a Teru, seguramente estará haciendo alguna tontería con sus amigos. Lo más sensato sería tomar una siesta, ¿no? — Trató de convencerse — Solo espero que no la pase mal con el tifón — Riko había logrado dejarlo preocupado. No acostumbraba a hablarse solo en voz alta, pero hoy se lo permitió. Lo dicho, un día muy extraño.

— ¿Debería llamarla? — se preguntó.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, con Teru y sus amigos…_

Todos se encontraban sentados en un círculo sobre el piso de la habitación, en medio estaba colocado el juego de mesa que habían traído. El clima empeoraba a medida que pasaban las horas, por lo que no podían pasar el rato fuera y el ánimo de los chicos estaba por los suelos.

— ¡Me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento! — dijo Haruka en un tono dramático. Los demás la ignoraron y continuaron jugando.

— Según esto, Teru — empezó Yoshi sin muchas ganas— al caer en esta casilla — se tomó unos segundos para leer las instrucciones — ahora tienes un esposo y tres hijos — la aludida escupió su bebida.

— ¿Están locos? — dijo con un visible tic en el ojo.

— Humm… hubiese sido más divertido si Kurosaki estuviera aquí, ya sabes, para hacerlo más real — le susurró Haruka a Kako y tomó un sorbo de su refresco.

— ¡Hey, escuché eso! — gritó Teru, poniéndose de pie, alarmada.

— A mí me parece muy romántico; jugar a que te casas, tienes hijos y todo eso — comentó Kako en tono romántico, a lo que Ken solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Claro, lo dicen el par de enamorados — se les quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

— Este juego ya me tiene cansado. No puedo creer que estemos aquí encerrados cuando podríamos estar en la playa… o en cualquier otro lugar— se lamentó Yoshi. Los demás asintieron desanimados y dieron un gran suspiro.

— Ni siquiera mi familia cabe en el auto; ya no tengo espacio — se quejó Teru en voz baja sobre el juego, mientras los demás se le quedaron viendo — ¿Qué? — alzó los hombros.

Los minutos pasaban y ya era noche, el sol se había marchado hace mucho, y el cielo se veía demasiado oscuro, sin ninguna estrella a la vista. Desde la habitación, el mar parecía muy agitado y a lo lejos podían observar relámpagos y escuchar algunos truenos. Aunque era un gran espectáculo – puesto que ninguno de ellos había observado una tormenta en estas situaciones– el tifón arruinaba sus planes.

— ¡Guau! Ese ruido que sale del mar suena muy mal…Dijeron que empezaría a llover esta noche — comentó Haruka.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Deberíamos volver mañana?

* * *

El teléfono de Kurosaki se escuchó en la quietud del lugar.

— ¿Quién es? — se preguntó adormilado, mientras veía la pantalla de su celular. — ¿Sí? — contestó la llamada. Antes que la otra persona respondiera, él lo hizo mentalmente ¿quién demonios más podría ser? ¿La habría llamado con el pensamiento? A lo lejos se escuchaba la lluvia golpear en la ventana. En la ciudad también estaba lloviendo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Um, ah! Soy Kurebayashi Teru, ¿es el teléfono de Kurosaki Tasuku? — se escuchaba nerviosa.

Kurosaki sonrió al otro lado del teléfono, escuchar su voz otra vez era algo muy bueno. _Sólo han pasado dos días y me pongo así, _pensó.

Lo bueno es que Teru no podía verlo…

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada, ¡mucho gusto!, no frecuento Dengeki Daisy en FF pero amo el manga ^^

Ahora sí, ¡muuuuchas gracias por leer! Se siente raro estar de este lado de "escritor" xD

Esta es una historia sin muchas pretensiones ^^ Había tenido (también xD) desde hace mucho tiempo este flashazo en la mente, hasta ahora que me animé a ponerla aquí, sobre todo porque de tanto que llevo escuchando esa canción, me estoy volviendo loca xD. Al final, quise enlazarlo con la conversación que esos dos tuvieron.

¡Comentarios son bien recibidos! ^ ^ ¡Hagamos crecer DD!

Por cierto, la idea del juego de mesa, la tomé de uno llamado LIFE donde vas avanzando por casillas y si te sale que te has casado, tienes que agregar otra "persona" en tu auto (que funciona como ficha) era gracioso porque a veces te caía que tenías muchos hijos y ya no cabían en tu auto xDD

¡En fin, gracias!

**¡Kurosaki, quédate calvo! xD**


End file.
